不虞之隙
by cloudiyun
Summary: 八年级。 在返校之后，霍格沃茨似乎开始蔓延对斯莱特林们的敌对情绪，德拉科和哈利在各怀目的的情况下勉强同意以假装情侣关系缓和四院之间的气氛。 "假如德拉科马尔福和哈利波特都能走在一起，你们为什么还要为了过去互相怀疑咒骂？"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"这已经是三天里的第四起了。"

哈利和他的两个好友一起穿过通往大礼堂的走廊时，听到了人群的窃窃私语。

他抬头看过去，一小群高年级的学生正聚在一起围观着什么，人群中间是两个哈利不认识的男生，各自穿着斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的院服，从毁坏了的石像和两人脸上怒气冲冲的表情来看，他们显然刚刚进行了一场决斗。

"你等着吧，毒蛇，你一定会被退学的！"那个赫奇帕奇的学生站起来冲自己的对手叫嚣道，"等麦格校长知道你们这些人到底干了些什么！"

"你以为所有人都和你们这些赫奇帕奇一样愚蠢吗？别忘了，是你先挑起的！"被挑衅的斯莱特林也站了起来，揉着鼻子不甘示弱地吼了回去。

眼看着他们又要挑起新的学院战争，边上围观的高年级学生赶紧拉开了两个剑拔弩张的人，这个时候两个学院的级长也闻讯赶到了这里，一左一右带着两个男生去了校长室，人群渐渐散开。哈利听到罗恩嘀咕着这场景好像又回到了三四年级的时候，而赫敏则评论道你们男生不管过了多少年都那么幼稚。

哈利让自己从两个好友的争吵中抽离了一会儿，转而看向地上正在慢慢收聚到一起的石像碎片，这是在重建霍格沃茨的时候教授们新设立下的自动修复咒语，花了弗立维教授整整一个星期才研究出来，大概是为了防止像今天这样的情况反复出现影响学生们上课。哈利注意到有一个小零件正因为被什么人踩住了而微微挣扎着，他走上两步想要去提醒那个人，抬起头才注意到这个人是卢娜。

"很奇怪，不是吗？"卢娜依旧用轻飘飘的声音说着话，她的耳朵上别了一个小精灵的模型。

"呃...什么？" 哈利一时没有反应过来。

"赫奇帕奇挑衅斯莱特林，我一直以为他们和护树罗锅一样温和。"卢娜盯着前方的墙壁，慢悠悠说道。

"我猜...大概是斯莱特林们又说了些不好听的话之类的。"哈利感觉到气氛有点尴尬，他对这样的事其实并不是很感兴趣，于是他转移了话题，"对了，卢娜，我和罗恩赫敏要去大礼堂，你要不要一起过去。"

"噢，我很高兴听到你的邀请，哈利，不过我一会要去黑湖边抓树猴蛙，这个季节是它们最松懈的时候。"说完这句话卢娜就向哈利道了别，一直被困在她脚底下的小零件也挣脱了束缚，抖了抖身子飞回到原来的位置，补上了石像的最后一个空缺。

* * *

大礼堂里，西莫斐尼甘正在和人手舞足蹈地比划着什么，旁边经过的斯莱特林们纷纷向他投去阴暗的眼神。

"三天四次，每一次都是斯莱特林和其他三个学院起的冲突，我和迪恩打了个赌，你知道，我说迟早连赫奇帕奇都忍不了他们，迪恩不信，结果刚才就在那里斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的...那两个人叫什么来着，这不重要，总之他们狠狠诅咒了对方，斯莱特林那小子鼻子都被咒语打歪了。后来他们就被各自的级长带去校长室了，正好，他们回来了！"

西莫斐尼甘指着前方，刚刚护送两个学生去校长室的两个级长现在已经走进大礼堂了，哈利认出那个赫奇帕奇的新级长是比他小了三个年级的迪伦琼纳斯，他正在和旁边的同学们皱着眉头低声说着什么，直到他走近了哈利才听清一些只言片语。

"...他们半路就甩开我们跑了...是的...谁能想到呢...可能是害怕处罚...我想不起这个学生的名字了...算了...希望校长不会因为这事生气..."

哈利很快就把注意力放在了刚刚出现在盘子里热腾腾的烤面包上，迪恩在从西莫手里拿过打赌赢的几个西克后立刻就把这件事情抛在了脑后，而西莫甚至在哈利无意间与他对视的时候冲他友好的笑了笑，这让哈利有点吃惊，随后他就立刻想起大概是因为他已经和金妮分了手，让西莫觉得自己不再是个威胁或者情敌之类的存在了。想到这一点，哈利下意识往金妮的位置扫了一眼，她正坐在那边喝着果汁，在感觉到哈利的目光之后，她扭过头对哈利微笑了一下，相应的，哈利冲她点了点头，同时在心底偷偷松了一口气，这个女孩比他想象中更加成熟，他反而像是扭捏的那个。

再次回过神来的哈利又一次把目光投向了礼堂另一边的斯莱特林长桌，很显然，斯莱特林的桌子比另外三个学院要空一些，战后很多原本属于斯莱特林的七年级学生都没有选择返校继续学业，大多是因为家庭或者政治的原因。不过，这些学生里并不包括德拉科马尔福和他的几个好友，自从他和他的家人在威森加摩被宣布无罪释放之后，哈利就很少再听到关于这群斯莱特林们的消息了，所以在刚开学时见到他们出现在斯莱特林长桌边对于很多人来说都是一件意外的事情。

在他们刚刚返校的时候，有很多人都对这件事提出了异议，就比如罗恩就曾经挥着拳头狠狠说假如马尔福敢破坏他们的最后一学年他绝对不会让他好过，就连赫敏也在看到潘西帕金森的时候微微皱了皱眉。对此麦格教授在迎新晚会上专门发表了一段关于在灾难之后学院之间更加应该团结互助的演说。不过更让哈利更意外的事情是，德拉科马尔福这个学期完全没有一点来骚扰他的意思—别说是骚扰，哈利就连他的影子都很少看见，就比如现在，当潘西帕金森和布雷斯扎比尼谈笑风生的时候，哈利甚至都没有在长桌边看到他，就好像是他刻意避开了大部分人的用餐时间似的。

"哈利，到训练时间了！"一旁的罗恩用胳膊肘推了推他，哈利这才注意到外面的天色已经暗了下来，在返校之后他又回到了魁地奇球队，显然麦格教授并不希望浪费他的飞行天赋，不过哈利把队长的位置让给了金妮，今年的魁地奇比赛还是会照常举行，格兰芬多队又加入了几个低年级的新成员，而无疑金妮比自己更有当队长的天赋，希望这支新组建的球队可以成功把第一场和斯莱特林球队的比赛对付过去。

罗恩又催了他一声，哈利甩甩脑袋，把这些杂七杂八的思绪都放在一边，和赫敏道了别以后，他和罗恩一起走向魁地奇球场，虽然已经尽量在加快脚步，他们还是落在了后面。在穿过一个楼梯拐入一条灯光相对昏暗的小走廊时，前面突然闪过一道白光，紧接着就是一声物体坠地的声音。

哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，拔出魔杖冲着声音的来源跑了过去，借着微弱的灯光，哈利看到有一个拉文克劳的女生正坐在地上捂着自己的脸低声哭泣着。

"发生了什么？"罗恩有些吃惊地垂下魔杖，想要走上前去扶起那个女生，但那个女生却捂着脸连连摇着头表示拒绝。

"别走过来，我的脸被咒语打中了，难看极了。"那个女生深深低着头，几乎快要把自己的脸埋到袍子里去了。

"是谁干的？ 你需要立刻去医务室接受治疗。" 哈利稍稍往前走了一步，试图安抚她的情绪。

"我看不清，但是我看到了银绿色的领带。"那个女生跌跌撞撞站了起来，散落的长发几乎挡住了她大半张脸，"谢谢你们，但是我还可以自己走路去医务室，能请你们帮我把这件事报告校长吗？"

说完这句话那个女生就走了，哈利看向罗恩，显然后者也在和他想一样的事情。

"我说，哈利，银绿色的领带，我觉得这不能更明显了..."

"但是为什么一个斯莱特林要攻击一个自己完全不认识的人呢？"

"谁知道呢。他们本来就是一群古怪的人。"

哈利冲罗恩无奈地耸了耸肩，没有继续发表评论。最后他们两个人决定由罗恩先赶去球场给哈利请半个小时的假，而哈利负责把这件事情报告到城堡另一头的校长室里面去。

* * *

麦格教授在新学期开始的时候把校长室的口令改了，她甚至还没有把新口令告诉哈利，在连着试了几个都失败了以后，石像终于在哈利说出苏格兰呢子的时候缓缓转动了起来，哈利走上楼梯，却有些意外地发现校长室里空无一人。

"看来梅林的份上，把你那根闪着光的魔杖给灭了！这里还有人打算睡觉呢！"不知是哪幅画像被他手中的荧光闪烁给惊醒了，正在皱着眉头抱怨着。

"我可以向你保证，布莱克先生，这位波特先生平生最大的爱好就是搅得别人不得安宁，就比如在你死后还要把你的画像挂在这里长年累月忍受小巨怪们无休无止的吵闹。"说话的肖像带着一贯冷冰冰的语气，正用他那双深不可测的黑眼睛冷冷打量着哈利，哈利一时不知道怎么反应比较合适，只好先转过身对着画像叫了一声斯内普教授，然后另外一个声音插了进来。

"啊，西弗勒斯，我无意打扰你和哈利的叙旧，不过我相信这个年轻人在这样的深夜来到这里应该是带来了一些消息吧。"

哈利顺着声音看了过去，果然邓布利多正坐在他自己的肖像的椅子上冲哈利微微点着头。

"是的...教授...我有一些事情想要找麦格教授商量...不是什么特别的事，不过我想最好还是让她了解一下，但是看起来她不在，我想我大概还是明天再来比较好。"

"不，不用了孩子，米勒娃告诉我这几天她都会在外面处理一些事情，不过我相信你可以通过信件和她联系。"邓布利多指了指窗外猫头鹰屋的方向，"现在，请原谅一个上了年纪的老人过了晚饭点就昏昏欲睡的体质吧。"

说完这句话，他就推了推自己半月形的眼睛走向了肖像深处，哈利赶紧向他道了一声晚安，退出校长室，向猫头鹰屋的方向走去。

通往猫头鹰屋的路上要经过好几道楼梯和走廊，哈利在心里默默措辞着一会要写给麦格教授的信，他几乎都能预见到麦格教授读信的表情，嘴紧紧抿成一条线，接着用严肃的目光盯着前方沉思一会儿，最后终于叹一口气，感叹为什么每次一有事情发生你和你的朋友都在边上，波特先生。

正胡思乱想着，他已经穿过了好几个走廊，就在快要走到猫头鹰屋的时候，他看到了一个再熟悉不过的人—德拉科马尔福。 马尔福似乎刚刚从猫头鹰屋里面取了一封信件，正打算离开，哈利注意到在这么久没有见面以后，他竟然比以前更消瘦了一些，而马尔福显然也看到了他，但他似乎并没有多做纠缠的意思，只是冲哈利冷冷的假笑了一下就打算离开。不知道怎么的，哈利脑子里突然闪现过罗恩那句'他们都是一群古怪的人'，六年级的回忆和刚才发生的事情交织在一起，他转身叫住了德拉科。

"你最近在干什么？"哈利对他的背影大声说道，"很少在学校里看见你。"

德拉科的背影僵了僵，大概是没有猜到哈利居然会叫住他，他沉默了两秒，然后转身讥笑道："我说，那不关你的事，不是吗？还是我们的救世主又闲的无聊，想要花整个学期来跟踪我看看我干了什么坏事？"

哈利假装没有听到马尔福话里的揶揄，他抿了抿嘴唇说道：" 上一次我这么做的时候，事实证明我是正确的。"

"醒醒吧，救世之星。"马尔福从鼻腔中发出一声嗤笑，"黑魔王已经死了，把你可悲的英雄主义用到别的地方去吧。"

说完这句话，他就把手里的信收进袍子里头也不回地离开了。

哈利盯着他的背影，冷冷说道："最好如此。"

* * *

等待了整整两天哈利才收到了来自麦格教授的回信，她对哈利所说的'斯莱特林们无缘无故用恶咒攻击其他学院的学生'这一点的合理性提出了质疑（罗恩在读到这一段的时候嘲笑说斯莱特林们已经用七年的实际行动证明了这个合理性），但她同时也对学院之间同学的关系表达了忧虑，她提起自己还要在外面呆一个星期，希望哈利可以联合几个高年级在此期间帮助她暂时维持学校的秩序。

不过事情并没有因为时间的流逝而慢慢平息下去，事实上，在这两天的时间里，那几次无故袭击案已经被添油加醋传遍了四个学院，哈利甚至听到了一个版本说假如那天晚上他和罗恩不及时赶到那个拉文克劳的女生很可能已经生命垂危，又有些流言说斯莱特林们总是躲在黑暗的角落里伺机用黑魔法恐吓低年级学生，最后连复仇论都跑了出来。总之，在这几天流言的渲染下，斯莱特林学院和另外三个学院的关系已经到了前所未有的僵化状态。

"要我说，那几个挑事的人还真是够恶劣的，他们拉着整个学院都背了黑锅。"在看到一个低年级斯莱特林女生因为被其他学院的朋友排斥躲在角落哭泣以后，罗恩小声对哈利评价道，"就连我都觉得有点过分了，虽然我还是认为他们大部分人是混蛋。"

"你还真的觉得几次口角和打斗能起到这么大的作用吗？"赫敏叹了一口气，压低了声音说道，"在战后本来大家就对一些食死徒的审判和处罚力度有点意见，正好这些食死徒大多数又是来自斯莱特林，就连那个人也是斯莱特林毕业的，所以这些事只不过是导火索而已。人们在战争中压抑的太久了，需要一个发泄口。"

"我总觉得马尔福最近神神秘秘的。"哈利听了一会，出声说道。

"哈利，如果你是说他总是神出鬼没这件事的话，我觉得你没必要把每件事都归结到六年级那个情况去。"赫敏说。

"是啊，神秘人已经死了，他就只是个马尔福而已。再说了，这个蠢货终于不来烦我们，简直是求之不得。"

哈利点点头，没有再说话，他脑子里一直盘旋着那天晚上在猫头鹰屋见到马尔福的事情，他在那样的深夜为什么会出现在那里，他手里拿的信件又是谁寄过来的，为什么不能用他自己的猫头鹰来通讯，还有他那张心事重重的脸，种种问题缠绕在哈利的脑海里，他甚至想过拿出活点地图看看马尔福现在在干什么，但是他怕罗恩赫敏会说他又敏感过度了。直到睡觉前他都一直在思考着这件事，以致于他梦里出现了马尔福的脸，六年级的马尔福和前几天猫头鹰屋里的马尔福在他梦里重叠成了一个画面，冲哈利冷冷假笑着，一言不发。

那个晚上哈利睡得极不安稳，直到很晚他才进入了深度睡眠，不过才睡了没一会儿，他就被一阵喧闹声吵醒了，他睁开眼，罗恩正穿着睡衣站在他床前满脸忧虑地看着他。

"出事了，哈利，这次是格兰芬多的学生。"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

等到哈利和罗恩匆匆赶到现场的时候，格兰芬多公共休息室门口已经围了一圈的人，赫敏已经站在那里了，从她乱糟糟的头发和睡衣来看，她也是刚刚从睡梦中被吵醒的。在注意到哈利和罗恩以后，她向他们快步走了过来，严肃的表情莫名让哈利想起了麦格教授。

"哈利，你总算来了！这次收到攻击的是一个一年级的新生，是帕瓦蒂发现他的，没有受什么大的伤害，但是腿流了很多血，现在帕瓦蒂送他去医务室了。"赫敏说话的时候语速极快，哈利知道这是她情绪紧张时候下意识的习惯。

"谁会对一个一年级的新生下手啊？"罗恩问道。

"现在还不知道，和前几天的拉文克劳女生一样，这个学生也没有看清攻击他的人的脸，只说了看到了绿色的胸章。"赫敏摇了摇头说道，"但我们不能仅仅凭这个就断定是同一个人。"

"那只要顺着绿色的胸章调查下去..."哈利试探性地提出了意见。

但赫敏打断了他："我知道你想说什么，哈利，但这个特征可以几乎涵盖到整个斯莱特林的范围，你不可能因为这个就去调查他们每一个人。"

"早说了，斯莱特林就是一群怪人。"罗恩嘟哝了一句。

当帕瓦蒂佩蒂尔回到格兰芬多公共休息室的时候，休息室里的人都快已经陆陆续续散的差不多了，她的眼眶有点发红，眼皮低低的垂着，大概是因为这个晚上没有休息好引发的困倦导致的。哈利原本想向她了解一下情况，但她只是简单告诉他那个学生没有大碍就上楼睡觉了。

* * *

第二天早上，当哈利睁开眼看到床帏外透过来的阳光时，他才意识到自己彻底睡过头了。

拉开床帏，他发现整个寝室只剩下了自己一个人。一边暗自咒骂着这几个丢下他自己去上课的室友，他一边摸出魔杖施了一个查看时间的咒语，一排银色雾气组成的数字渐渐在空气中显示出来—8:43，哈利暗自松了一口气，如果他跑得快点的话，至少还来得及到大礼堂吃顿饭再去上九点半开始的魔咒课。

哈利胡乱抓起边上的长袍和领带，边跑边把它们往身上套着，这个时间在走廊上的学生已经很少了，大礼堂里稀稀拉拉坐着一些和他一样晚起了的人正在吃早饭，哈利暗自祈祷着这些人至少给他留了一杯南瓜汁。不过，就在他搜寻南瓜汁的时候，他的目光却意外瞥到了大礼堂另外一头的另一个人，德拉科马尔福，他正坐在斯莱特林的长桌边一个人喝着什么。哈利这才意识到这大概是开学快两周以来自己第一次在大礼堂见到马尔福。

不过哈利却不是唯一一个注意到他的人。

就在哈利发呆的这段时间，一个拉文克劳的男生从桌子边站了起来，狠狠撞了一下马尔福的后背，马尔福反应很快，立刻跳起来捏紧了口袋里的魔杖，而几乎就在同一时间，那个拉文克劳的男生也把魔杖握在了手里。

"该死的，这是什么意思！"马尔福咬着牙愤愤问道。

"怎么？你接下去要告诉你爸爸了？"拉文克劳男生轻蔑地回击道，"喔，那我可得小心点了，人人都知道卢修斯马尔福是怎样亲吻神秘人的袍角的。"

"你怎么敢？"马尔福的身体因为愤怒轻微地颤抖着，下一秒他的魔杖抵上了对方的喉咙，哈利甚至怀疑只要那个人再多说一个字，马尔福的嘴里就会爆发出成串的恶咒来，而显然那个拉文克劳男生并没有注意到这一点，他似乎是断定马尔福不敢当众攻击自己，他毫不在意地挑了挑眉，张嘴想要继续挑衅。

"除你武器。"

随着一道亮光闪过，刚刚还在德拉科马尔福手里的魔杖径直飞到了哈利手中，哈利隐约感觉到自己似乎打翻了一个盘子，但他并不打算去管这些，他举起魔杖，一字一顿对他们说："到此为止了。"

马尔福在看到哈利的时候微微有点诧异，但很快这种诧异就转化为了愤怒，他甩下那个拉文克劳男生绕过桌子径直逼到格兰芬多的长桌前，他的眉头紧紧拧着，似乎是在压抑自己的怒火。半晌，他开口道："我不认为你有收缴别人魔杖的权利，就算你是他们口中该死的救世主。"

"我是不是救世主不需要你来评论，马尔福，但我确定我不止一次地救了你的命，而现在，我正在把你从投向阿兹卡班的路上拽回来。"哈利盯着他的眼睛，坚决地说道。

"噢！又是这一套圣人波特的理论。"德拉科不耐烦地说道，"你也看见了是谁先惹的事，我不过是正当防卫。"

"别人可不会相信这个说法，尤其当你是..."

听到这里，马尔福懒洋洋假笑了起来："是什么？当我是食死徒的时候？还是当我是斯莱特林的时候？得了吧，你们这一整套的斯莱特林阴谋论还没玩够吗？现在，把我的魔杖还给我。"

"我会把魔杖还给你，在你证明你完全没有攻击倾向的时候。"

"随便你怎么说，但我得提醒你一句，你的行为正在为我接下去魔咒课的迟到提供充分的合理性。"

"魔咒课？"

"是，如果你的大脑还有一点正常人的理智的话，你就该注意到现在距离魔咒课开始已经过去两分钟了。"

德拉科马尔福指了指墙上在咒语作用下滴滴答答转个不停的时钟，就在他们说话的功夫，分针又往旁边挪了一格。

"该死！"哈利咒骂了一声，转身就往门外跑去，"我可不想在开学前两周就迟到。"

* * *

当哈利匆匆赶到教室门口的时候，弗立维教授正在讲解一个复杂咒语的原理，除了赫敏以外的其他人都显得有点云里雾里，而他的出现显然给教室带来了不小的骚乱，男生们冲他做起了鬼脸，而女生们的表情则显得有些吃惊。哈利低头看了看自己，发现他的领带正以一种极其松散的姿势绕在他的脖子上，他的长袍皱巴巴地搭在肩上，他的呼吸因为刚才的奔跑还显得有些紊乱，而且，他身后还跟着一个同样因为小跑而气喘吁吁衣冠不整的马尔福。

"噢！波特先生，马尔福先生。我还在担心你们迷了路呢。"弗立维教授站在高高的书堆上，似乎并没有因为他们突然打断自己的讲课而生气。

"不...我是说，抱歉，教授。"哈利有些愧疚地坦白道，"我睡过头了。"

"而我本来不会迟到，教授，波特在半路上纠缠不清。"马尔福也立刻解释道。

很好，纠缠不清，哈利心里默默想着，一如既往马尔福式的推卸责任。不过弗立维教授似乎并不在意这些理由，他更在意的是可以继续不被打扰地解释关于这个复杂魔咒"精妙""无与伦比"的施展原理。因此他只是点了点头就让他们两个进去了。

"哥们，你怎么和马尔福一起来的？"罗恩在哈利坐下时压低声音悄悄问他。

"说来话长。"哈利将书包胡乱塞进课桌，低声说道，"所以为什么你们今天早上没叫我就先走了。"

"抱歉哥们，但我向梅林发誓我努力过，哈利，是你完全不理我。"罗恩为自己辩解着，一不小心没压住声音，引得旁边的赫敏向他投来一记凌厉的目光。

"现在，我们来练习一下施展这个魔咒，现在拿出你们的魔杖。"弗立维教授突然提高的声音拉回了哈利的注意力，他这才想到自己甚至连课本都没有翻开，正在手忙脚乱翻着课本，马尔福的声音却插了进来。

"抱歉教授，但是我的魔杖现在在别人手里，并且他拒绝我归还的要求。"

"那么马尔福先生，这位拿走你魔杖的先生是谁呢？"

"哈利波特。"

底下爆发出了一阵笑声，哈利在这个时候才想起刚刚收缴的魔杖还在他自己的包里，他感到自己的脸正在发着热，幸好弗立维教授没有因为课堂被一再的打断而显得不高兴，相反，他转向了哈利，温和地说："男孩们，我现在给你们一点时间找自己的魔杖，不过下次最好把你们的小问题放在课前解决。"

讲台下又传来几声轻微的笑声，而哈利觉得他这辈子都没有经历过比现在更窘迫的时候了。

* * *

"为什么他们要笑成那个样子。"

在经过第三个走廊遇到第五个冲他眨眼吹口哨的人时，哈利终于忍不住小声问赫敏。

"噢你还不明白吗？哈利！"赫敏在说这话的时候表情有些尴尬，"我是说，早上那件事。"

"你是说我迟到那件事？"哈利问道。

"是，但也不完全是。"赫敏叹了口气，试图给哈利更多的提示，"我的意思是，你说的那些话，马尔福说的那些话，可能会让人觉得..."

"觉得什么？我们在课间打了一架然后迟到了吗。我是说，就算这是真的，我也不觉得..."

"不，这不是我想说的，"赫敏停顿了一下，似乎是在寻找合适的措辞，两秒之后她开口说道，"我想说的是，你们今天早上的样子还有说的那些话，会让人以为，你们是一起睡过头的。"

哈利确定走在旁边的罗恩听到这句话绊了一个大跟头。

"人们的想象力啊。"刚刚从地上爬起来的罗恩一边掸着自己的袍子一边说，"你永远也不知道他们下一秒会编出什么流言。"

哈利点了点头表示赞同，这才过了半天的时间，似乎整个学校都已经忘记了前几天学院之间剑拔弩张的气氛和接连不断的攻击事件，取而代之的是"救世主与他的死对头马尔福的最新八卦"，他毫不意外地听到了几个学生言之凿凿地声称他们曾经在今天早上的大礼堂里看到他是怎样'冲上前揍翻那个拉文克劳''英勇地救下马尔福'的，还有几个学生认定他们听到了早上哈利和马尔福的争执，因为'马尔福认为波特这样做太高调了'，更糟糕的是，现在他和马尔福只要出现在同一个地方相距五十米以内，这些人就能把他的每一个眼神和动作解读为'迫于现实压力与学院立场阻碍之间求而不得的隐忍爱情'。

看在梅林的份上，现在马尔福看他的眼神活像在打量一个先天性残疾的巨怪。

但是这样的氛围并没有维持到晚餐前。

* * *

哈利正坐在图书馆里拆着麦格教授最新的来信，内容并没有什么变化，依旧是对这些学院之间莫名的攻击事件的担心以及对受伤学生情况的关系，她表示自己正代表英格兰巫师变形协会参加一个国际性的会议，而会议还要再持续几天，她希望哈利可以组织一个小队调查学校里发生的这些事情。

'我特别授权你夜间巡游的权利...'—她在信中这样写道—'...如果有必要的话，你也可以重组DA...'

哈利把信塞回信封，重组DA是一个不错的主意，说实话他和现在的各院级长们并不熟悉，假如要调查这些事情的话，最好还是由他信任和熟悉的老朋友们一起来完成。不过随着课程的紧张，他不确定自己是不是能够同时兼顾魁地奇，学业，还有这件事。对了，还有马尔福，那个鬼鬼祟祟的马尔福，天知道他现在又在谋划什么事情...

正在胡思乱想着，纳威突然走了过来。

"哈利！大家都在四处找你！又出现新的攻击事件了！"

"该死的，这回又是哪个学院？赫奇帕奇吗？"

"是拉文克劳，一个高年级男生，不过这次肇事的人留下了东西。"

当哈利赶到医务室的时候，赫敏和罗恩早已经在那里等了他很久了，一见到他，赫敏立刻拿着一个东西走了过来，哈利仔细一看，是一个绿色的胸章，胸章中间画着一条吐着丝的毒蛇，弯弯扭扭盘成一个S形。

"绿色的...胸章。"哈利抬起头看向他的两个好友，他知道他们正在和他想同一件事情。

"而且这不是一个普通的胸章。"赫敏把那个胸章翻了过来，然后指着右下角对他说，"你看这里。"

哈利靠近仔细看了看，那里刻着两个字母—"D.M"

"我要和这个受伤的学生谈谈。"哈利说完就拨开人群向里面走去，一个被纱布裹着头的男生正躺在床上休息，哈利几乎是一眼就认出这是今天早上在大堂挑衅马尔福的那个拉文克劳。

"告诉我这是什么时候发生的。"哈利掏出那个胸章，用不容置疑的语气问道。

"哈利波特？"那个男生显然是对他的直接有些吃惊，"我还以为你至少会先问问我的名字。"

"好吧，你叫什么名字？"哈利注意到这个男生在面对他的时候表现的似乎并没有早上面对德拉科时候那么无礼。

"吉姆布兰德，六年级。"那个男生停顿了一下，然后立刻滔滔不绝地说了下去，"早上的事情你也看到了，说实话，我还得感谢你，要不是你拦着，那个疯子指不定做出什么事情来...我是不是有点跑题了？对，受伤，我刚刚从魔药课的教室里出来，你知道，那个地方离斯莱特林的休息室有多近，所以我想着，我得走快点，免得在路上碰到什么疯子突然跑出来给我一个刀砍咒，就在这个时候，我看到角落里走出来一个人。"

布兰德咽了咽口水，似乎是在思考如何组织自己的语言，几秒以后，他继续说了下去。

"我还没来得及看清那个人的脸他就一个魔咒甩了过来，我没来得及躲闪，耳朵挂了彩，不过还好只是流了点血，总之，在攻击完我以后那个人就跑了，我在地上发现了...对，就是你手里拿着的那个东西。"

哈利点了点头，没有再说话，虽然不知道这几天的这几次事件是不是同一个人所为，但种种迹象都表明这一次吉姆布兰德的受伤与马尔福脱不了干系。他把手里的胸章收进口袋，但临走时他又想起了一件事情，于是他转身问道："布兰德，还有最后一个问题，今天早上你为什么要惹马尔福？"

"因为他是个混蛋，不是吗，"布兰德哼了一声毫不在意地回答道，"我只是重复了一下他以前对别人做的事情而已。"

说到这里，布兰德忽然像想起了什么一样，又补充了一句："我相信你不会包庇他的吧，波特，我是说，今天有些流言说..."

"不，"哈利顿了一下脚步，冷冷说道，"那些不是真的。"

* * *

哈利谢绝了罗恩和赫敏邀请他一起回格兰芬多公共休息室的邀请，事实上，在经历了这一连串事件以后，他想做的只有蒙着被子大睡一觉或者是拿着扫帚去球场飞一圈。去你的斯莱特林，去你的马尔福，去你的袭击，他恶狠狠地想着，我只想有一晚上的放松时间。当他这么想的时候，他也这么做了，在拜托罗恩帮他把自己的书包带回寝室后，他独自一个人去了球场。

可惜的是，当他看到德拉科马尔福拿着扫帚从更衣室走出来的时候，他就知道了自己并不是唯一一个这么想的人。

"你见鬼的就必须出现在我呆的每一个地方吗？波特？"看到哈利，马尔福明显不悦地挑起眉毛，"你不知道..."

"我确实不知道我为什么该死的在哪里都能看见你，马尔福。"哈利有些不耐烦的打断他，"但我确实知道这个球场在七点以前属于无人预定状态，所以在你哭着找你有钱的爸爸买下球场之前，别挡着我的路。"

听到这句话，德拉科苍白的脸上微微泛起了红色，他伸手想要去摸魔杖，但被哈利一把抓住了手腕。

"想要给我下恶咒吗，马尔福，还是想要像今天晚上一样，躲在暗处偷袭我？"哈利紧紧捏着德拉科的手腕，锐利的目光径直逼向那双灰眸的深处。

听到这句话，德拉科的表情由愤怒转向了困惑，他狠狠甩开了哈利的手，揉了揉手腕，说道："我听不懂你在说什么。"

说完这句话，德拉科就拿起扫帚头也不回地向球场走去。

"听不懂？"哈利看着德拉科的背影大声说道，"在装傻之前最好检查一下自己有没有落下什么把柄，马尔福！"

德拉科的耐心显然已经在听到这句话的时候达到了极限，他狠狠甩下扫把，转身向哈利走过去，一双灰眸闪烁着危险的光芒。哈利以为他会掏出魔杖或者什么的，但是他没有，相反，他径直把哈利逼到了墙角，用一种低缓但愤怒的语气低吼道："我说了，我不知道你在说什么。"

哈利这个时候才注意到他们的距离已经近到了不可思议的地步，他甚至能感觉到德拉科说话时候呼吸擦过他脸颊的热度。哈利的背被后面的石墙硌得生疼，他抬起头瞪着德拉科，但出乎意料的是，后者也毫不畏惧地正视着他的目光。

一秒。

两秒。

三秒。

"波特？马尔福？你们在干什么？！"

哈利一把推开挡在他前面的马尔福，发现赫奇帕奇球队的队长正在满脸震惊地盯着他们，他的身后跟着一整队正打算进入球场训练的赫奇帕奇队员。

* * *

其实开始是想存个文，没想到在FF上面都能看到留言，有点小吃惊。哈哈！谢谢你们的支持啦！


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"哈利！罗恩！醒醒！醒醒！"

哈利在迷迷糊糊中摸到自己的眼镜，戴上之后他才看清原来是赫敏站在他们的床边催促着他们起床。

"你是怎么...现在才几点啊？"罗恩显然是受到了不小的惊吓，他望着赫敏，一只手下意识拽紧了自己的被子。

"噢！罗纳德！假如你能抬头看看时间的话，现在已经不早了！"赫敏扬扬自己的手表对罗恩说道，"你真应该给自己准备一个闹钟。"

"如果你是指那种不起床就满地乱跑的闹钟，我还是算了吧。"罗恩一边把毛衣往自己头上套一边嘟哝着，"不是所有人都和你一样喜欢大清早就上蹿下跳的。"

"我不是在上蹿下跳！我是为了..."赫敏张口想要争辩。

"...利用宝贵的清晨时间多看几本书，我们都知道，"哈利打断了两个好友的争论，揉着头发坐起来，"所以，是什么事情让你这么风风火火？"

赫敏这才注意到她走进来的时机有点不合时宜，她有些愧疚地吐了吐舌头，说道："是麦格教授回来了，哈利。我知道你这段时间一直在和她通信，我想也许你会想知道这个消息。"

说完这句话，赫敏就走了出去，把房间留给了几个男生。哈利从床底下找到自己揉成一团的领带，麦格教授的回归确实是一个令人宽慰的消息，他边系领带边想着，不过现下，他最关心的还是今天将要举行的球赛，尽管不是自己球队的比赛，但这大概是在这段日子里最能让他放松一下神经的事情了。

* * *

当哈利和罗恩赫敏一起走进大礼堂的时候，首先吸引他注意的是坐在礼堂正中央教师位置上的麦格校长，她正低着头在看她手里拿着的一张小纸条，神情严肃（不过她向来都是这么严肃，哈利心想）。不过她似乎很快就看完了那张纸条，看到哈利，她微微向他点了点头，哈利感觉到她的面部表情似乎柔和了一些。

"Bloody Hell..."罗恩一边落座一边望着不远处说道，"什么时候赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林关系那么好了？"

哈利顺着他的目光看过去，几个穿着斯莱特林院服的女生正坐在赫奇帕奇的长桌上和赫奇帕奇的学生热烈地讨论着什么。

"也许是因为威克多尔克鲁姆回归的消息吧，"西莫斐尼甘把最新的预言家日报摊在他们面前，一个熟悉的身影在黑白照片里冲着镜头有些僵硬地挥着手，"还是不喜欢拍照，不过，女孩子就喜欢这个类型，不是吗？ "

"是啊。"罗恩冲赫敏的方向看了一眼，显然有些不太开心地揉了揉鼻子。

等到所有学生都落座了以后，麦格教授用勺子敲了敲杯子，清脆的撞击声穿过人群渐渐平息了喧闹声，在大部分学生都安静下来以后，她清了清嗓子，站到了演讲台前面。

"在早餐之前，我有一些话要说。"麦格教授环顾了一下四周，说道。

"在我不在的这段时间里，有消息表明霍格沃茨正在蔓延一股学院之间互相排斥的风气，"她停顿了一下，严厉的目光扫过底下的四张长桌，"我希望这个消息所阐述的事情不是真实的，因为假如这是真的，这将会被定义为非常严重的违纪行为，而学校方也会加强调查，防止这一类事情的一再发生。"

底下窃窃私语的声音变得小了一点，罗恩再一次俯过身对哈利小声说："显然，比起这个或者是克鲁姆，那些女孩更关心别的事情。"

"谁知道呢。"哈利兴致缺缺地应了一声，他的注意力都在新出炉的南瓜汁与吐司上面，但罗恩却用肘子推了推他，然后说道："我是说真的，哥们，我至少已经第五次看到那几个女孩看着我们这边傻笑了...噢，我是说，我们这边，还有斯莱特林那边。"

哈利打了个激灵，抬头望了过去，果然，在那群赫奇帕奇里他看到了昨天晚上在场的球员，而顺着她们的目光望过去，哈利看到了因为晚到场刚刚才入座的德拉科马尔福。哈利盯着德拉科看了几秒，后者似乎是感觉到了哈利的目光，径直朝这个方向看了过来，他们两个人的目光在半空中相遇了，有一瞬间哈利以为他会像以往一样冲自己露出一个讥笑，但出乎意料的是，德拉科只是抿着嘴冷冷打量了他几眼，就偏开了头。

"...在我们结束这个讲话之前，我还有一件事情要宣布。"

麦格教授清了清嗓子，拉回了一些已经开始神游的学生的注意力。

"今天拉文克劳的队员生病，球赛因故推迟到下周二进行，为了不影响整个赛季的进程，学校决定把原定下周举行的斯莱特林对阵格兰芬多的比赛提前到今天，希望相关队员做好准备。"

麦格教授在说完这句话以后就转身回到了教师座位。底下顿时传来了窃窃私语的声音，尤其是斯莱特林和格兰芬多的队员们，哈利隐约听到他们中一些人抱怨着"这太突然了""完全没有时间做准备"之类的话，一旁的金妮也紧紧皱着眉，似乎是在思考怎么样布置战术，就连哈利也有一点没底，这几天他被各种各样的事情困扰着，根本没有精力去思考魁地奇的事情。

但愿你还没有忘记之前训练过的技巧，哈利一边向更衣室走去一边对自己说。

* * *

哈利站在球场上，外面刚刚下过雨，但乌云似乎并没有散开的意思，仍旧阴沉沉地压在他们的头顶，这让他有点想起了三年级时候他打的那场魁地奇球赛，不过这一次应该没有人会在底下扮成摄魂怪吓唬他，哈利看了一眼对面站在角落里的马尔福，阴暗地想着。

"今天的阵容是格兰芬多对阵斯莱特林，斯莱特林队长的头顶有一片乌云，我猜这是麦格教授临时决定调换比赛次序的原因..."

哈利抬起头，主席台上卢娜正在用她梦幻般的声音轻飘飘地解释着场上的状况，观众席上的观众倒是没有被这个天气影响，仍然用排山倒海般的欢呼声来展示他们的热情，而场上，双方队长正被迫握着手，他们都只是礼节性碰了碰对方的手就立刻退到一边等待霍琦夫人的哨声了。

"准备！开始！"

哨声响起。所有队员立刻坐上扫帚飞到了半空中，雨后扑面而来的闷湿空气让哈利的眼镜蒙上了一层雾气，他皱了皱眉，在这样的天气下飞行对他很不利，早知道该叫赫敏给眼镜施一个防雾魔咒。哈利放缓了速度，在球场边慢慢兜着圈，一边等待雾气散去一边寻找金色飞贼的影子。

"斯莱特林的高个子追球手进了一球，他正在场边兴奋地打着转，看，那边有个鬼飞球向他飞过去了，他似乎没有看到，哦，他躲过去了，有点可惜，我不太喜欢他..."

卢娜梦幻般的声音又透过扩音器传了过来，哈利远远看到了麦格教授有点尴尬的表情，她大概是在后悔自己为什么会重蹈覆辙又把讲解员的位置给了卢娜，但大部分观众似乎非常喜欢她的解说，他们冲银绿色的观众席大声喝着倒彩，而那边也毫不示弱地吼了回来。哈利突然有种想笑的冲动，尽管这有点不合时宜。

"格兰芬多的金妮韦斯莱连进了三球拉回了比分，你知道，我很喜欢她的宠物..."

金红色相间的观众席那边响起了一阵热烈的欢呼声，哈利绕着操场又飞了几圈，仍然没有看到半点金色飞贼的影子，而球场另一边的马尔福似乎也是一无所获的样子，他懒洋洋地骑着扫帚在操场边缘转悠着，偶尔冲哈利投去一个假笑，然后又若无其事地飞走。哈利微微调整了一下扫帚的角度，空气似乎变得越来越闷热，乌云黑压压地聚拢在一起，就好像随时都会下一场倾盆暴雨似的。

"怎么了波特？"马尔福好像一眼就看破了他的窘境，远远飞过来停在了他的面前讥笑道，"没有泥巴种给你的眼镜施防护咒语，寸步难行了？"

"不关你的事，马尔福！"哈利冷冷说道，"还有，不许用那个词。"

"随你怎么说，小眼镜，在你还在为这个糟糕的天气唉声叹气的时候，我们的球队已经遥遥领先你们三十分了。"德拉科拖着长腔懒洋洋地指了指他们身后的计分板，哈利这才注意到不知不觉中他们的分差已经被拉到60-90了。他暗自诅咒了一声，甩开身后的马尔福，想要往球场中心飞去，就在这时，他看到了前方离自己不到五十米的地方有一个金色的影子一闪而过。

"哈利波特似乎看到了金色飞贼的影子，他加速向前面飞过去了，斯莱特林球队那个金发的追球手马尔科姆...还是什么...我总是记不清他的名字，他也开始加速向哈利的方向飞过去。噢，我想起来了，他叫马尔福，在六年级的时候哈利对他很着迷..."

话筒被麦格教授摁住了，但观众席已经开始传来不小的起哄声，哈利稳了稳扫帚努力不让自己因为悲愤交加而摔下去。他确定卢娜只是在复述六年级时候罗恩的话，而假如这些观众有一点点自觉，他们就该知道哈利波特绝不可能会在各种意义上对德拉科马尔福"着迷"。

"虽然你是曾经想过为了跟踪他放弃魁地奇比赛。"哈利在心里默默对自己说。

"现在是什么情况，波特？！"马尔福从后面追上来，他一边追踪着金色飞贼一边恶狠狠质问道，"你那个小疯子朋友？Hah？我该怎么理解'对他很着迷'这句话？"

"闭嘴吧，马尔福！"哈利的眼睛仍然紧紧锁着几米之外的金色飞贼，"信不信由你，但我绝对是世界上最后一个想要和你扯上任何关系的人。"

说完这句话，哈利就加速转了一个弯，拉开了他和德拉科之间的距离。天空开始下起了细细密密的雨，能见度变得更低了一些，哈利努力把全部注意力都放在前面那个金色小球上面，但眼镜上的水珠却越聚越多，哈利不得已放慢了自己的速度，只是一眨眼的功夫，金色飞贼就消失在他的视线里了。

"哈利波特的扫帚似乎有点摇摇晃晃，也许是骚扰虻在捣鬼...噢，麦格教授刚刚告诉我那是因为天气问题...斯莱特林的追球手又进了一球，现在的比分是90-120..."

哈利甩了甩头发，雨似乎有越下越大的趋势了，他能感觉到雨水顺着他的头发脸颊渗透进球服所带来的凉意，沾了水的球服开始变得沉重，他的动作也因此变得迟缓了不少，他腾出一只手想要擦掉眼镜上的水珠，带来的却是愈发模糊不清的视野。一个游走球向他飞过来，他跌跌撞撞在空中打了个转躲了过去，远远似乎听到观众席传来一片倒吸凉气的声音，但他已经没心情去思考了，有生以来第一次，他希望麦格教授可以叫停这场比赛。

"...德拉科马尔福正在往哈利波特的方向飞去，也许是他发现了什么，但是雨太大了，我看不清，噢，现在的情况有点危险..."

哈利抬起头，透过模糊的镜片他看到了和他相距不到十米的马尔福，不过与之前不同的是，后者似乎并不是冲着他来的，而是专注于他旁边的什么东西。哈利顺着马尔福的视线看过去，发现刚刚消失在空气中的金色飞贼不知什么时候飞到了自己的旁边，更糟糕的是，在他转头的时候，在同一个方向，斯莱特林的击球手正把一个游走球向他打过来。

现在掉头已经来不及了，哈利干脆闭上眼睛准备迎接即将到来的剧烈撞击，但出乎意料的是，当他听到那一声结结实实的撞击声时，他却没有感受到预想之中的疼痛，直到睁开眼，他才意识到马尔福太过专注于盯着金色飞贼而没有注意到向他们飞过来的那个游走球，结果就是他硬生生替哈利挨下了这一次撞击。

霍琦夫人吹响了暂停的哨声，场上的队员面面相觑，谁也不知道该做什么反应，哈利低头，看到马尔福正捂着胳膊在地上痛苦地呻吟着，几个斯莱特林的队员围在他身边似乎是在争论着什么，紧接着他就听到了球场那头传来的解说—

"...斯莱特林的找球手马尔福在替哈利挡下了一个游走球之后因伤退场，非常不像一个斯莱特林的举动..."

* * *

德拉科马尔福整整在医院里躺了两天才出院，就在这两天里，霍格沃茨的流言一刻也没有消停过，据看台上的赫敏说，当时的能见度几乎没有人注意到哈利身边的金色飞贼，所以情况看起来就像是德拉科马尔福看到了向哈利飞过来的游走球之后替他挡下了一击一样。

"想想都知道马尔福不可能做这种事情！"罗恩在听完赫敏的分析非常愤怒地反驳着，"人人都知道他是个蠢货！"

"那还得感谢丽塔斯基特的新书—"赫敏把一本包装浮夸的书拍在了桌子上，封面上是哈利的照片和一行大写的《与黑暗相伴的日子》，"谁知道她是怎么知道混进马尔福家族的庭审的，但她一定对哈利的证词添油加醋了。"

哈利接过书，翻到了"威森加摩的庭审"，里面用非常煽情的语气描写了哈利是如何"慷慨陈词"为马尔福家族辩护的，德拉科又是如何在马尔福庄园里"毅然决然"地违背父亲的意思为哈利掩护，以及纳西莎马尔福又是怎样"不惜直面神秘人的质疑"也要保护哈利的生命，在整篇文章的最后，她用非常模糊的语调委婉提出了她对于哈利和德拉科"真实关系"的"合理性推测"，并欢迎知情的读者给她提供更多的素材。

"谁会相信她这套鬼话？"哈利啪一声合上了书页，皱着眉头说，"这太扯了。"

"Well，哈利，读者就喜欢看这样的故事，"赫敏摇摇头有些抱歉地看着他，"不同立场擦出的火花，战争中不被允许的爱情，巫师届的罗密欧与朱丽叶之类的。"

"Bullshit！"哈利忍不住骂了出声，引起了不小的注意，赫敏赶紧做了一个噤声的手势，安慰他道："从好的方面来看，至少这些流言暂时解决了一点小麻烦，我是说那些想要挑事的学生和忧心忡忡的家长们。"

"什么意思？"罗恩问道。

"外界一直对霍格沃茨招收食死徒的孩子入校这一点颇有微词，而现在又发生了这么多攻击事件，对于他们就是幕后黑手的质疑从来就没有停止过..."赫敏压低了嗓子对他们两个人说道，"但是哈利和马尔福的'新关系'，对他们来说毫无疑问是一种安慰。"

赫敏停顿了一下，继续说道。

"没有人在乎你和马尔福的事情到底是真是假，哈利，人们只是更愿意相信，在马尔福那样的'危险分子'旁边，会有'救世之星'一直盯着他的动静而已。"

说完这句话，三人组就陷入了沉默，这个时候，西莫从礼堂大门口匆匆走了进来—

"哈利，麦格教授找你有事。"

* * *

踏进校长室的楼梯，哈利才注意到麦格教授似乎并不在里面，就连校长室的画像们也都昏昏沉沉打着瞌睡，他在校长室里面随意走动了几步，里面的摆设并没有很大的变化，不过他注意到了麦格教授的办公桌上摆着的一本书，封面上面印着几个熟悉的字母—《与黑暗相伴的日子》，从丢在一边的包装纸来看显然是猫头鹰刚刚送到的。

"波特先生，你来了。"麦格教授从楼梯后面匆匆走上来，手上还拿着一卷羊皮卷，显然是刚刚从变形课赶回来的。

"我今天叫你们过来是想和你商量一些事情，"麦格教授说道，"不过在我开始之前，有一件事情想要确认，最近学校和外界有一些流言，我知道战争会改变一些事情，所以..."

"教授，如果你是看了那本书的话，我可以保证里面百分之九十的内容都是在夸张。"哈利立刻打断了她。

"是的，当然，我是说，当丽塔斯基特要求给我寄书的时候我就拒绝了。"麦格教授推了推眼镜，又补充了一句，"但她坚持。"

哈利张口想要说些什么，但麦格教授并没有给他说下去的机会—

"虽然学校的原则一向是不干涉学生的私生活，不过在这里我希望仅代表我个人做出一个请求。"

哈利皱了皱眉，他猜想麦格教授接下来会说一些在公共场合注意影响之类的话（天知道那些赫奇帕奇是怎么添油加醋地描述那天晚上在更衣室门口的事情的），但出乎意料的是，麦格教授并没有这个打算，相反，她非常严肃地看着哈利说道—

"如你所知，学校里最近确实出现了一些事件，猜测和质疑的声音都很多。在我们自己都没有弄清楚发生了什么事情之前，我们不能轻易去把这些怪罪到任何一个学生或者学院上面去，哪怕这个学生或者学院曾经有着不好的名声。但显然大多数人只是想要找一个情绪发泄口，这样很容易让一些无辜的人陷入莫名的敌意当中。"

麦格教授抿了抿嘴唇，说道：

"你与马尔福先生最近的流言确实让我看到了一些希望，在战争之后，人们似乎都对于'救世主'的选择有着天然的信任。所以，无论这些流言是真是假，我希望你和马尔福先生能够继续保持这样'友好'的关系..."

她停顿了一下，又补充了一句。

"或者说，假装保持这样的关系。"

* * *

祝大家新年快乐！


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

"这绝对是个暗示，哈利。"赫敏在休息室里来回踱着步子，"麦格教授是想让你多关注马尔福。"

"这算什么暗示？！"罗恩惊呼道，"你是说麦格教授要求哈利和马尔福保持那样的关系只是为了让他'多关注马尔福'？我是说，这简直是疯了。"

"呃，我想她只是想让我和马尔福友好相处...之类的？"哈利试图缓和一下气氛，"你知道，并不一定非是'那种关系'。"

赫敏摇了摇头，打断了两个男孩的对话，说道："现在的重点并不在于麦格教授希望你们以什么关系友好相处—当然在这种情况里我很确定是情侣关系—还记得我之前告诉你的吗，不管马尔福有没有嫌疑，人们需要有一个人光明正大地'监视'他。"

"就算是这样，难道她指望我大摇大摆走进斯莱特林休息室然后对马尔福说'今天天气不错我们出去约会吧'？"哈利把脸埋进手掌间，"她还不如让我再去和伏地魔决斗一次。"

"你这样说只是因为你确定那个蛇脸已经死透了，哥们。"罗恩在一旁说，"不过你是对的，比起'邀请德拉科马尔福去约会'我宁可选择'和伏地魔面对面决斗'。"

"说到这个，哈利，你调查过上次的胸章吗，布兰德说你拿了它就出门了，我以为你会在那天去找马尔福。"赫敏问道。

"我确实去了，不过他看起来毫不知情的样子..."哈利想起他甚至都没有来得及告诉罗恩赫敏那天发生的事情，"我不认为他是装的。"

"谁说的准呢，他可是个斯莱特林。"罗恩嘟哝道。

"不过，假如像哈利说的，马尔福并不知情，那就说明..."赫敏皱起眉头开始推理。

但是她的话还没来得及说完，公共休息室的大门突然被打开了，三人组抬起头，看到迪恩一脸惊慌地跑过来，嘴里一直喃喃说着："是那个标记。"

哈利立刻站了起来，迪恩看起来简直像是刚刚从黑湖爬上来一样，浑身都在发着抖，看到哈利以后，他似乎微微松了一口气，但恐惧依然深深刻在他的脸上，只见他深深吸了一口气，非常严肃地看着他们说："你们一定得来看看这个。"

* * *

在城堡里复杂的楼梯和走廊中穿梭了大概十几分钟之后，哈利站在了地下室的门口，原来代表着休息室入口的石墙门口已经挂上了几幅画像，这是新学年四个学院公共休息室'为了更好地管理学生'所做出的一个新改变（不过拉文克劳是个例外，他们的院长声称鹰环可以胜任记录所有进出学生的任务）。

现在已经接近深夜，地下室走廊里只有一对晚归的情侣，显然比起突然出现在这里的哈利波特他们对彼此的嘴唇更感兴趣，哈利有些尴尬地扭过头，装作自己什么都没有看见的样子。终于等到了那里终于空无一人的时候，哈利走上前，轻轻敲了敲正昏昏欲睡的画像，小心问道："打扰一下，Sir，我希望问您一个问题。"

那个画像似乎很不满被突然打扰—哈利看到他嘴边的两撇小胡子气冲冲地竖了起来—他眯着眼睛打量了哈利几秒，眉头紧紧皱了起来："又是其他学院的学生？我说过我不会告诉你石墙的入口在哪儿。"

哈利赶紧解释道："我不打算进去或是别的什么，我只是想知道大约半个小时之前有谁进出过这里。"

"你只是想知道？"画像里那个阴沉的中年巫师哼了一声，"我对你们年轻人的捉迷藏游戏可没什么兴趣，走开。"

"是麦格教授的命令。"哈利壮着胆子声明道，他猜麦格教授应该不会介意自己随便使用她的名字，"如果您不信任我那我可以去..."

"不，不用了，我可不想米勒娃在我耳边念念叨叨一天，"那个巫师从椅子里直起身子，开始在画框后面来回踱着步，"我想想...半个小时之内出入的...布雷斯扎比尼，潘西帕金森，还有从刚才开始一直在门口卿卿我我那对小情侣...不过这些人很快就回来了...啊对了，还有一个学生到现在都...啊，你看，他回来了。"

画像冲哈利的方向指了指，哈利转过头，看到德拉科马尔福正在一脸阴郁地站在他身后。

"你在外面干什么，马尔福？"哈利问道。

听到这句话，德拉科皱起了眉头，他上上下下打量了哈利一会儿，发出了一声嗤笑："这话应该是由我来问你，波特，鉴于你才是那个站在我们的地盘探头探脑的人。怎么，我们的救世主终于在拯救城堡大冒险中迷失了自己？"

"回答我的问题，马尔福，我现在有足够的理由怀疑你牵涉到了一些危险事件中。"哈利坚持道。

"等你成了傲罗再来耀武扬威吧，疤头，我可没时间陪你玩猫抓老鼠的游戏。"说完这句话以后，他就撞开了哈利，径直向肖像洞走去。哈利踉跄了两步，但很快就稳住了身子，他攥了攥手里那枚胸章，然后开口叫住了马尔福。

"最近是不是少了什么东西？"他试探性地说，"比如刻着名字缩写的胸章？"

听到这句话之后，马尔福的脚步停住了，他转身，用不可思议的眼神看着哈利，然后开口道："所以这就是你来这里的目的？为了一枚无关紧要的胸章？从什么时候起DA承包了霍格沃茨的失物招领工作？"

"无关紧要？我可以告诉你，这个胸章是在一个很不合时宜的地方被发现的。"哈利把手中的胸章抛到马尔福手里，后者借着灯光随意打量了它一下，随即他就扯出一个假笑，慢条斯理地把胸章抛回哈利的手里："我至少丢过几十个和这个类似的胸章，你不能因为我丢了一个胸章而控告我，波特。"

"所以你承认这是你的胸章了？"

"什么？我可没有..."

"回答我的问题，马尔福，这是不是你的东西？"

"这是我的，所以呢，得到你想要的了？下一步是准备把我拷进阿兹卡班还是送上威森加摩？"德拉科不耐烦地打断了哈利，"现在假如你不介意的话，这里还有人打算回寝室睡觉呢。"

"抱歉孩子，恐怕我不能让你回去。"在后面一直饶有兴趣打量着他们的肖像画突然开了口，"学校新规定，熄灯之后任何人不能进出休息室。"

"这不合理！这是限制人身自由！"听到这话，德拉科不满地抗议起来，但显然肖像画并没有理会他。

"规定就是规定。我也很遗憾，也许下次你该试着早点回寝室。"画像里的巫师冲德拉科摇摇头，走向了画的深处。

"好，现在怎么样！"德拉科猛地转身对哈利低吼道，"托你的福，现在我们两个人都变成游荡在城堡的孤魂了，天知道明天学校里的人知道以后会怎么说！"

"所以你也听到了那些流言？"哈利问道。

"当然，潘西在我住院的第一天就跑进来冲我大呼小叫，"德拉科捏起嗓子尖声尖气地模仿道，"'天哪德拉科你知道外面的人都在说你什么吗？'"

哈利因为德拉科惟妙惟肖的模仿而笑了起来，也许是八年以来的第一次，他发现原来他和马尔福也是可以有正常人的交流的，除开这个人是他的'绯闻男友'并且还是自己阴谋论里的头号怀疑对象这一点。

"然后呢？"哈利听到自己在问。

"然后？她就花了整整一个上午给我讲述了在学校眼中我是如何'义无反顾'冲向'危在旦夕'的你，你又是怎样'忧心忡忡'看着'奄奄一息'的我在一旁'潸然泪下'，最后她还问我波特在哪里，是不是因为焦虑过度躺进了圣芒戈。"德拉科皱起鼻子，一脸厌恶地说道。

哈利发现自己正在大笑，他甚至都不知道自己在笑什么，也许是马尔福语气里古怪的幽默感，也许是同病相怜的共情，又或者是这件事情本身所带来的讽刺意味，总之当他回过神来的时候，他已经和马尔福并排靠在了墙边。

"我从来不知道救世主对于绯闻的态度这么坦然。"德拉科懒洋洋地评论道，"至少我在这件事情里感受到的只有对于我本人名誉的无尽折辱。"

"你真的以为我会去和每一个丽塔斯基特决斗吗？"哈利瞥了他一眼说道，"倒是你，不费什么劲迅速成为了全校的焦点，我以为你会是最乐见其成的人。"

"我确实思考过无数种在学校里出风头的可能性，波特，但绝不是以和你捆绑绯闻上头条的方式，"德拉科不紧不慢地说，"恕我直言，你并没有你想象中那么英俊迷人。"

"把这句话和那群每天给我砸迷情剂的小女巫说去吧，"哈利立起身子往走廊的反方向看了一眼，此时地窖的灯光已经变得越来越暗，"不过我没时间和你争论这个问题，我想我们得找个地方度过今天晚上。"

"我知道一个地方，度过一个晚上绝对没问题，"德拉科慢条斯理地开口，"不过，就算我知道，我也不会告诉你，不是吗？"

"我也没指望你能起什么作用。"哈利没好气地瞥了德拉科一眼，为自己一瞬间流露出来的善意感到后悔，他甩下德拉科，径直向楼梯口走去，也许运气好的话他还可以找到一面空白的墙然后恳求有求必应室至少给他一张能躺着的床。

* * *

"这绝对是一个玩笑。"

十分钟后，当哈利终于打开了有求必应室的门却看到德拉科马尔福正舒舒服服占据着那间屋子里唯一的床时，他坚定地对自己说道。

"这绝对是一个玩笑。"

"这是在搞什么，波特，你非得这么阴魂不散吗？"

德拉科翻身坐了起来，显然也因为哈利的突然闯入而非常不悦。

哈利沉默地看着对面的德拉科，没有说话。他向有求必应室要求的是一间可以睡觉的房间，而显然眼前这只雪貂比他更早考虑到了这个方法，要是他退出去再换一种说法的话说不定—

"别想了，波特，有求必应室一次只可能变形出一间屋子，我以为你比我更了解这点。"德拉科似乎是一眼看穿了哈利在想什么，"现在，假如你还有一点先来后到的自觉，出去。"

"就像我之前说的，这是公共区域，"哈利冷静地说道，他的手暗自攥紧了口袋里的魔杖，"至少在你哭着求爸爸买下这个房子之前，你没有权利驱逐我。"

话音刚落，德拉科马尔福就迅速抽出了魔杖，他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，苍白的脸此时因为愤怒而泛起了一层淡淡的红色，他拿魔杖指着哈利，一字一句说道："滚出去。"

哈利也抽出了自己的魔杖，连日以来的疲倦和压力让他变得非常易怒，他提高了声音说道："又想来一个决斗是吗，马尔福？不怕这次会搭进你的新魔杖？"

德拉科的脸变得更红了，显然他也想起了在大战时被哈利缴走的那根山楂木魔杖，他犹豫了几秒，大概是在权衡利弊，半分钟之后，他缓缓放下了手中的魔杖，接着微微向后退了一步—

"好吧，你想呆着就呆着，但别想抢那张床。"

"放心吧马尔福，我宁可在圣诞节跳进黑湖也不会想和你分享一张床。"

哈利把自己蜷进了沙发里，那是一张极度老旧的沙发，他甚至能感受到它的支撑架透过海绵层吱呀作响的声音，沙发有限的空间让他不得不努力地收缩自己的腿脚，好在有求必应室还足够'友善'地为他提供了一个抱枕让他不至于落枕。想到此刻正在那边独占一张床的马尔福，哈利暗自唾骂了几句，缩了缩脖子，努力把自己埋的更深一点。

"你该死的就不能别动吗？"德拉科在另一边不耐烦地嚷嚷起来，"我根本没法睡着！"

"等到你在这张见鬼的沙发上睡过再说吧！天知道这沙发有多硬！再说，你可以用静音咒！"哈利毫不客气地吼了回去。

"我可以挡住声音但我没法不注意一个在我眼前扭来扭去的大活人！看在梅林的份上！没有正常人可以在这种环境里睡觉！"德拉科抗议道。

"不，所有正常人都可以在这种环境下睡着，除了你这种娇生惯养的腐败雪貂。"哈利拿枕头堵住了耳朵，"我真不知道麦格教授为什么会让我和你假装情侣。"

"你说假装什么？"

"假装情侣。"哈利深深叹了一口气，"出于某种原因，所有人都觉得你和我在一起是对这个世界最大的保护。"

"简直是狗屎。"

"这正是我听到这整件事情时候的反应。"

"而你竟然同意了？"

"对方是教了我七年变形课的现任校长，我还能说什么？"

"你们甚至都没有征求过我的意见！"

"假如你没有表现的鬼鬼祟祟，没有人会需要和你扯在一起。"

沉默突然笼罩了整个房间，有一瞬间哈利甚至怀疑他们得再来一场魔杖对决，不过出乎意料的是，德拉科并没有什么多余的举动，相反，在令人窒息的沉默维持了五秒之后，德拉科开了口：

"你们是在变相监视我。"

哈利没有说话，他知道自己大可以直接承认然后质问他这段时间到底在干什么，但他多半会得到一个冷笑还有含糊其辞的回答。马尔福在忙着什么事情，他知道这点，他从直觉上能感觉到。但在他得到更多的证据之前，贸然说出自己真实的看法显然不是一个很好的选择，哈利翻了个身坐了起来，看着德拉科说道：

"麦格教授...和我...我们都不希望无辜的人受到牵连。"

德拉科马尔福深深望了哈利一眼，一双灰色的眼睛敛着狐疑的光，哈利觉得再多对视过一秒他也许会说出类似是的我就是想找理由接近你调查你之类的话，不过幸运的是，两秒之后，德拉科就偏开了头。

"我不需要你们的保护。"

狭小的屋子陷入了长久的安静之中，谁都没有再试图打破过这种沉默，有求必应室的灯光应景地暗了下去，哈利重新蜷回了沙发上，黑暗中他听到德拉科正把自己埋进被子里，哈利摘下眼镜放到一边，困意席卷而来，他打了个哈欠，勉强逼着自己沉入了睡眠。迷迷糊糊之间他似乎感觉到一旁的德拉科一直在不安份地翻着身，大概他也是个睡眠很浅的人，哈利昏昏沉沉想着，再一次合上了眼睛。

* * *

第二天清晨，哈利是被马尔福来回走动的声音吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊听到那个家伙一直在抱怨着自己的衬衫上有一道褶皱无论用什么咒语都抹不平之类的事情。哈利暴躁地摸出眼镜，嘟哝了一句时间咒语，空气中显示的数字告诉他现在是清晨的六点五十四分，在大骂了一句神经病以后哈利给自己甩了一个静音咒然后躺回沙发，回馈他的是一声连静音咒都无法阻挡的巨大摔门声。

一个小时以后，哈利立起身，烦躁地揉了揉头发，现在再躺下去大概也睡不着了，他干脆从沙发底下翻出了自己皱巴巴的袍子披在身上，趁这段时间回休息室也许还来得及告诉罗恩和赫敏昨天发生的事。

推开门，走廊上此时已经聚集了三三两两的学生，不过这些人似乎并没有注意到哈利的存在，他们都在匆匆往一个方向走去，哈利注意到那是大礼堂的方向，他心里隐隐涌起一丝不详的预感，于是他追上了其中一个拉文克劳的男生，问道："那边出了什么事情？"

"噢，你是哈利波特，"那个拉文克劳在看清哈利的脸后非常积极地解释道，"一个学生进了医务室，一年级生，不过没什么大碍，他看到有人在天文塔上放了一个焰火，然后就被吓坏了。"

"看到有人放焰火？"哈利希望不是自己想象的那样。

"是啊，焰火，长得几乎和You-Know-Who的标记一模一样..."另外一个女生在边上补充道，"...我听说那个学生的两个亲哥哥都是死于那场战争，看到这个的时候他几乎要晕过去了，可怜的小东西。"

"太恶劣了..."一旁的人都纷纷摇头感叹着，这时候一个赫奇帕奇的女生跑了过来，对着人群大声说道："他们声称抓到了凶手，就在大礼堂里。"

刚刚还聚在哈利身边的学生一哄而散，所有人都向大礼堂的方向涌去，哈利也加快脚步追了上去，在靠近大礼堂门口的时候，他发现斯莱特林的桌子已经被层层叠叠的人群围了起来，自己的好友罗恩和赫敏也站在一旁往里面张望着。

"嘿！哥们！你一晚上都去了哪儿？"罗恩看到哈利以后立刻就快步走了过来，"赫敏都担心的快疯了。"

"说来话长，都是那个新规定惹的麻烦，"哈利有些抱歉地冲赫敏笑了笑，问道，"里面发生了什么？谁是受害者？"

"受到惊吓的是克里维的弟弟，科林克里维和丹尼斯克里维的弟弟，我想你还记得他们，"赫敏的声音因为愤怒和震惊而微微发着抖，"今天清晨的时候一定是有人想要重新燃放焰火，可怜的小克里维，他原本是早起到天文塔上拍日出，却在看到了这样的场景。"

"你是说他直接目击了放焰火的人？"

"不，他只看到一个匆忙逃走的背影，然后那个装置就在他眼前炸开了，"赫敏说，"他被找到的时候已经完全吓呆了。"

"所以他们是怎么找到'凶手'的？"

"噢，是克里维，他坚称他看到了斯莱特林的制服，"罗恩补充道，"于是其它几个级长就去调查了斯莱特林熄灯后没有回寝室的名单，你猜猜他们找到了谁..."

还没等到罗恩说完，哈利快步走向了人群聚集的地方，果然，在正中央，马尔福和另外三个学院的级长正在恶狠狠对峙着。

"整个斯莱特林只有你一个人整晚都不在寝室，马尔福，这一点没有什么可以狡辩的。"说话的人是理查德芬列里，贾斯廷芬列里的弟弟。

"我告诉过你，芬列里，七点左右的时候我不在天文塔。"马尔福不耐烦地说道，"我还需要重申多少遍？"

"除非你能证明你从昨晚熄灯后到今天七点前的动态，否则我将要求校董会来介入调查。"芬列里不屈不挠地说。

"随便你去找什么人，找校长，找魔法部长，找傲罗司，随便你们怎么折腾，"马尔福紧紧皱着眉，脸因为愤怒染上了一层红色，"我绝不可能承认这种莫须有的罪名。"

"我可以给他证明。"

整个礼堂因为这句话安静了下来，哈利才发现所有的目光都在他说出这句话以后转而聚焦到了自己身上，他看了一眼马尔福，后者正在用一种打量侏儒蒲的眼神看着自己，哈利抿了抿嘴唇，然后用更清晰的声音一字一句地对所有人说—

"我可以证明，从昨晚熄灯后一直到今天早晨七点钟之前，他一直和我呆在一起。"


End file.
